


Manipulation

by Jdlnbkr2



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdlnbkr2/pseuds/Jdlnbkr2
Summary: This was the day I lost my childhood. I would no longer view the world in shades of black and white, yet see the complexity of the universe; the prejudice, the hatred, the judgement, yet still, the love, the trust, and the hope.Nothing was no longer presented to me at face value, but now in a depth that was completely lacking a bottom. My day had started with playing in the crystal clear ponds of my village, pulling up the cat-weed and water grass, pretending puddles of mud was stew for the other children I once knew. By the time the sun was setting, I was aboard a star ship, on my way to a temple that would train me to become a warrior in a victor-less war.There was no more innocence in my life after this. The tender love of my mother, gone; summer days spent swimming in the ponds and running through golden fields with my friends, nothing but a memory. I was no longer a child, but now, a soldier.Which side I fought for? Let's just say that was one of the complexities of the universe.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> Just a fair warning, this is really just a small side project I'm working on that I'm going to be writing for fun. I'm not sure where it's going, and while I'm sort of just winging it so far, I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

This was the day I lost my childhood. I would no longer view the world in shades of black and white, yet see the complexity of the universe; the prejudice, the hatred, the judgement, yet still, the love, the trust, and the hope. Nothing was no longer presented to me at face value, but now in a depth that was completely lacking a bottom. My day had started with playing in the crystal clear ponds of my village, pulling up the cat-weed and water grass, pretending puddles of mud was stew for the other children I once knew. By the time the sun was setting, I was aboard a star ship, on my way to a temple that would train me to become a warrior in a victor-less war.

There was no more innocence in my life after this. The tender love of my mother, gone; summer days spent swimming in the ponds and running through golden fields with my friends, nothing but a memory. I was no longer a child, but now, a soldier.

Which side I fought for? Let's just say that was one of the complexities of the universe.

* * *

I remember the star ships flying overhead, their screaming engines sounding like crying droids as they zipped over my farmland. On this day, I was about five years old, standing out in front of the hut, huddled close to my mother as we watched the crops burn. Even from such a distance, I could feel the fire on my cheeks, the heat warming me on the already hot morning. IF anything about today was normal, I would be asking my mother to go into the village and seek out a cool pond for us to swim in.

My mothers hands cupped my cheeks, her thumbs rubbing away ash and tears; she smiled, her eyes wrinkling in the corners as she looked at me for the last time. She choked on her words, kneeling down to look me in the eye,” _Cassiel_ ,” Her voice was pleading, broken through her silent sobs,” Remember me, love…” Pulling me closer, my mother pressed her chapped lips to my forehead, crying into my skin.

“ _Run_.”

I clung to her dress, shaking my head, begging for her to take me with her. She pried my fingers off of her clothes, pushing me away from her, repeating her orders harshly,” Cassiel, _run_!” She screamed at me.

Over the burning fields, a small spacecraft lowered itself to the ground, its loading dock slowly opening; a figure leaped to the ground, landing gracefully just in front of the flames. The figure was cloaked in black fabric, the only recognizable feature of theirs being their hands; I had never seen any being with their color: a deep crimson, reminding me of the blood that would prick up through cuts and scrapes.

This sight convinced me enough to listen to my mom, and heeding her warning, I ran as if my life depended on it. I twirled around, gathering the hems of my dress and darting off towards the fields beyond our farmland. My knowledge of the world beyond my home was nonexistent, the fear pumping through my mind being the only thing that gave me enough courage to run in the unknown direction.

In the distance, I could hear a curdling scream, one that echoed out louder than any engine I’ve ever heard; I didn’t turn around, I didn’t stop running. Even when I hit wheat, the tall golden stalks hiding me from sight, I didn’t slow down. My hands flung out in front of me, splitting a path as I sprinted through the yellow field, not a clue as to where I was running.

The dirt underneath me lost its feeling, and as my speed hitched, leaving my feet wildly kicking for traction, I realized I was no longer running on solid ground. Letting out a sob broken scream, I punched the air as I slowly floated above the wheat, leaving the safety of its cover.

“ Calm yourself, child.” A voice called to me from below, a man’s. Despite his directions, I continued to thrash around, desperate to get away from the invisible hold; yet, no matter how hard I fought, not once did I drop back to the ground. I was able to turn myself to face him as I dangled in the air; my eyes connected with orange iris’, glowing underneath a black hood. 

Drifting closer to the stranger from the farm, instead of aiming the blows at the sky, I directed them at him, each kick and punch attempting to find their mark somewhere on his body. He never allowed me within arms reach of him, so the attacks were nothing but a waste of energy.

“ Stop fighting,” The stranger told me, his eyes watching me as I flailed my legs; the feeling of weightlessness was jarring, something I’d never experienced in my life, yet it wasn’t the worst thing that had got to my senses today,” I’m not here to harm you, young one.” His voice was calm, affirming even.

I took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment to settle my rapid heart beat,” My mommy, is she hurt?” I asked the man. The ground grew closer as my question dangled alongside me in the air; he didn’t answer me right away, as if he was trying to put together an excuse or way to beat around the bush.

“ Yes, young one, she is.” The man told me just as my toes touched the dirt. 

I stared up at the mind, confused; my mother was hurt.... How bad? My first thought was that we needed to go help her, but when the man made no move, I felt as if it was a lot worse than a scraped knee or cut. I didn’t know what it was at the time, but I knew my mother was more than hurt.

“ You hurt her?”

“ I didn’t.” The man explained carefully; in the distance, I could hear blaster and faint yells, surely from the village. The man kneeled down in front of me, taking me gently by the arm to regain my attention,” I know who did, though… These bad men, they hurt your mom, they want to hurt _you_ , too.”

My lip wobbled a bit as I felt another cry mustering in the back of my throat; what did he mean by them wanting to hurt me, too, what did I even do to deserve this? The hooded man was quick to respond to my tears, lifting a red hand to my cheek. Just as my mother did, he wiped a tear away with his thumb; the texture of his skin was a lot rougher than my mothers, his callouses a vast difference from her soft palm.

Taking his hand away from my face, the man reached to his hood, pulling it down to reveal his face. I couldn’t help but jump away, releasing a sharp cry at his features; he was unlike any other being I’ve met in town, and the strangeness alone was enough to scare me. The man’s skin was an intricate pattern of black and red stripes, trailing all the way from his horn adorned forehead to his neck and down his chest.

To say the least, the man looked like my worst nightmare. He looked as if he jumped straight out of the darkest holes of my dreams, resembling more of the devil than a man. The man took me by the arm, stopping me from fleeing from him, keeping me grounded in my place to struggle against his hold and my own fear.

“ Child, I am not going to hurt you,” He spoke gently, something that confused my emotions; his voice was calm and soothing, yet his features terrified me,” I want to help you, save you from this chaos.” 

Behind him, I could see the flames peeking over the heads of the wheat stalk, the screaming sounding like a distant rushing river. I didn’t know which presented more danger, him, or the world beyond us. There was too much going on, I didn’t know what to think, where to go; even if I wanted to run away, where would I run away to?

“ My mommy, can you help her, too?” I asked him, my lip trembling as the rush of sadness came back over me,” I want my mommy.” The cry came out shortly after, raking my body with a small sob.

The man rested a hand on my shoulder, doing his best to soften his face; no matter how hard he tried, his amber colored eyes only made him look angry. “ Little one, I tried to help your mom, but I didn’t make it in time…” He sighed, looking away from me to the sky just over my head,” The bad men got to her before I could.”

In the distance, there was a yell, one much closer than the screams from the village; this one wasn’t of pain like the others. The man quickly glanced over his shoulder, and when he must’ve spotted something out of my sight, he took me by the shoulders and gave me a quick shake.

“ Child, we must go, these men, they will hurt you if we do not leave soon.” He spoke in a rushed tone, the urgency in his voice giving me the impression I didn’t even have a choice. My life was in danger, there were no decisions to be made; I had to go.

When I finally gave him a nod, complying with his pleas, he sprung into action. The man wrapped an arm around my small body, hugging me to his side as he hoisted me in the air. With me tucked securely under his arm, the man began to run in the direction I fled from; he moved significantly faster than I ever imagined being capable of, and his agility was unmatched as he jumped over ruts in the dirt and old farming equipment.

The stranger's arms kept a strong hold around me, keeping me from falling out of his grasp as he ran. Gusts of wind blew my hair back, all I could do was squint against the breeze and tuck my face into the man's robe to keep the air from biting my cheeks. 

He brought me to a ship just outside of the wheat field, where the gate was already hanging low, waiting for our arrival. The large vehicle blocked the view of my home, and when I squirmed in the man’s hold, desperate to get a look at the scene, all he did was tighten his grip. 

We climbed aboard the ship, where another man was waiting for us; he was dressed in a metallic uniform, a helmet hiding his face from me. I never saw a uniform such as his, but from the blaster on his hip, I assumed he was some type of warrior. 

Finally, the grip on me was released, and I was lowered to stand on my own in the small cargo hold of the ship. The stranger kneeled down beside me, reaching a red hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

“ I’m sorry, little one, none of this was meant to happen.” He told me, his angry face creasing as he frowned; the tender moment lasted nothing but a few seconds, as he was quick to stand back up and meet the warrior,” Start the ship, we leave now.” The man ordered, brushing past the warrior to leave the cargo hold.

I turned to watch the gate rise, staring out at the field of wheat. Even over the loud roar of the engine, I could hear the screams from the village; the sound reminded me of the birds when they flew in a group, but their songs were much more beautiful compared to the miserable cry of the villagers.

Golden grass, deep green void of pine beyond that, and a red sky above it all… This was my last view of my home before the gate fully closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be completely honest, I'm not sure if there will be regular updates to this, and I promise now, they won't be consistent at all. I'll add to this story as much as I can, but right now, it's just a solid form of an idea I've had for a while now, but don't really have time for.  
> Thank you for reading! Much love <3


End file.
